


The truth

by Neko_Cross1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Cross1/pseuds/Neko_Cross1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter one<br/>The rise of Herobrine</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

**Herobrine ran up the stairs of his and his brother's home with good news still on his lips. He had made his first house! He was so happy to tell him that he did it all by himself. There wasn't much to the world of Minecraftia since his brother, Notch, was still going over the undeveloped areas**. Without knocking  **Herobrine barged into Notch's room and happily jumped on his bed to wake him up.**

**"WAKE UP! GET UP! Vakna sömniga huvud!" Herobrine laughed as he jumped up and down on Notch's bed.**

**Notch sat up straight which caused Herobrine to trip on the blankets and fall on the ground.**

**"HERO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUMPING ON MY BED AT FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Notch yelled still sleep deprived from his work yesturday.**

**"I...I...I.I.I" Herobrine stuttered trying to form words but couldn't due to the surprise of his brother's answer.**

**"I HAVE WORK IN AN HOUR! JUST LEAVE, Gå tillbaka till sängen!" Notch yelled as he rolled back on his side an went back under his covers.**

**Herobrine let his head drop as he slowly walked out of his brother's room, tears threatening to fall from his blue eyes.**

*****

**Herobrine walked through the forest near the back of their house kicking dirt up as he walked. His anger and shame was boiling in his chest as he mumbled under his breath. The forest was strangely quiet today, and he thought he should have brought a friend with him, IF HE HAD ANY! NO ONE WANTED TO HANG OUT WITH HIM!! THEY JUST WANTED TO SEE HIS BROTHER!**

**He suddenly heard rustling behind him and he spun around to meet face to face with a creature he had never seen before. It was very tall and all black with bright red eyes.**

**Herobrine yelped and jumped back in surprise falling on to the forest floor.**

**"Don't be afraid young human."**

**"Wh-..What are you?" Herobrine stuttered in fear at the thing in front of him.**

**"I am a Enderman. But you can call me Shadow..I see your all by yourself..Where are your friends?"**

**"I don't have any friends..." Herobrine said quietly**

**"Well I'll be your friend. I have many others that would love to meet you!"**

**''Really?" Herobrine said in surprise.**

**''Yes, they would..but the only way to get there is if you have a end portal, but I don't know where one is.."**

**"I heard of those before! My brother has one! I could take you there! And we can be best friends!" Herobrine smiled up arpt the Enderman in front of him.**

**'Yes..best of friends...."**

*****

**Notch began To walk home after a long day at work. They were thinking about if they should add more animals, which areas climate could be better for growing crops, if they should or shouldn't expand the office and where to put bigger villages. He suddenly lost his train of thought as a bright purple beam was shot out towards the sky from one of the mineshafts closest to him. -That's wierd- Notch thought to himself -That only happens when you activate the end por-**

**Notch ran as fast as he could to the now opened end portal, hoping that he wasn't to late and that no Endermen got out.**

**When he got to the portal he didn't expect his own brother to be opening it.**

**"Hero! What are you doing?!" Notch yelled over the noise of the ender  portal.**

**"I'm letting my friends come out and play! And I don't kneed you anymore taking all my friends away! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"**

**Herobrine yelled as he pounced on Notch and toppled him to the ground raining fist apoun his face. Notch started to fight back roliing around to try to knock him off.**

**Then Herobrine grabbed a large diamond sword from his inventory and raised it over Notch.**

**"Goodbye, brother'**

**As Herobrine brought the sword down Notch was able to wiggle his foot out from under his brother, and he kicked him back off him. Thankfully the sword did not Pierce him, and it only scratched the side of his face leaving a thing scar that began to bleed.**

**Notch stood up and saw that he kicked his brother almost off the side of a deep edge.**

**Herobrine was barely holding on and would slip at any moment.**

**Notch ran over to his brother to try and help him up but he couldn't reach him.**

**"Notch, I'm slipping! Please help me!"**

**"Just hold on Hero! I can almost reach you!**

**Just as Notch was about to grab Herobrine, his fingers slipped and he fell.**

**"BROTHER!!!"**

**Notch yelled as his brother fell to his death..**

**Author's Note:**

> Will post chapter two soon!  
> Feedback is much appreciated!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
